Kira-Chan (Chapter 3)
Hey! This is the 3rd part of my series Kira-Chan, To go back to the main page, Click the link!! Characters Kira Kotoni Nichizono Shinsuke Kariya Masaki The Teacher The Dance Teacher The Two (snotty) Dancers Tsurugi Kyousuke (Mention) Plot "Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey-" Shinsuke yelled. "What?" Kira interupted. "I wasnt talking to you was I?" He replied "I know you wasnt talking, you were YELLING instead! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!" She said "You really get on my nerves Kira-San" Shinsuke shouted. Shinsuke knew this wasnt true because they were the best of friends... but they have short snapy arguements like this sometimes. Ring Ring!!! Lessons? Already? Kira stood up from where she was sitting, grabed her bag and walked on to the classroom. Then Kariya and Shinsuke caught up with her. "You know..... I've always wanted to be a dancer all my life!" Kira said out of the blue "Nice to know...Kira-Chan..." Kariya remarked. Kira punched him lightly and smirked. The Trio finally got to the classroom, turned the door handle and walked in. "Oh...God...Its....Its....HIM!!!!" Kira screamed. Yes it certainly was him. The Teacher who gave Kira a ' Mini Detention '. "Kira Kotoni, Long time no see..." He said "Actully, you saw me yesterday." Kira sarcasticly mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing......Sir...." "Good Good....Sit down..." Kira took one glance at him and snarled at him. She didnt like that teacher one single bit and would do most things against him. "Kira? are you ok?" Shinsuke asked. "Well....Not exactly, 1, i hate that teacher and 2, Its my worst subject.....Maths...." Kira whispered. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah....Blah Blah Blah!!!! Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" the teacher shouts. The door opens and two girls come in with thier hair tied back in a bun and they are both wearing Tutus. The class snigger and the girls stick thier noses in the air. "Yes what is it girls?" "We came for a girl called...um....Kira Kotoni?" One them said. "NANI???? (What????)" Kira yelled. The class burst out laughing. "What Kira? A ballet dancer? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!" Kariya shouted "Kira, your dissmised" The teacher said. Kira stood up from her seat and walked out of the classroom. "I'm guessing you have never done ballet before?" "Uh.....No...." "Urgh! Why did Miss choose this girl, i mean she hasent even done ballet!" one of the girls mumbled under her breath "Was i supposed to hear that?" Kira grunted. They finally got to the dance studio where the ballet lesson was taking place. "Ahh! Kira! You made it! Come! Come!" The rather tall dance teacher said. "Why have you choose me to do Ballet? I haven't tryed it before!" Kira questioned. "Ah! But Kira! I have heard that you have great balence and posture! You are perfect!" She beamed in pride. "But what has that got to do with anything?" Kira mumbled "Ah! No need to worry Kira! Now i have sorted you out a Tutu!" The Dance Teacher whispered as she handed over the glittery dark purple tutu with matching ballet pumps. "I....Have..to.....wear.....this?? I mean....It looks nice and all but it wont suit me at all!" Kira pleeds "Kira stop moaning, put it on in the changing rooms please!" The dance teacher snaps. Kira runs to the girls changing rooms and sighs. she takes another look at the tutu and decides to put it on. After she got changed into the tutu, she looks in the mirror. "What if Tsurugi saw me in this? He would never like me then!" Kira moans. she slips on the pumps and walks out of the changing rooms. "Ohhhh..... Kira you look wonderful!" The Dance Teacher says in wide eyed interest. Kira blushes. Ring! Ring! 'Oh god!!! the bell has gone for break!!!! What if they see me in this!' Kira thinks to herself 'i know!!! just forget about them!' 1...2...3....point those toes girls! 1...2...3...1...2....3...and......twirl.....BOOM CRASH!!! Kira triped up whilst twirling and looked very angry about it.she turnt back and just realised that the whole Soccer team was watching! Oops..... To Be Contiued.... Chapter 4 is Here!!!! ^.^ Kotoni~x 20:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days.......Im a parallelogram! Kotoni~x Talk / Blog Nyan Nyan Nyan... Category:Fanfictions Category:Kira-Chan